Fifty Shades of Attraction
by scarletnights16
Summary: Married to a neurosurgeon, Anastasia Cross has everything she's always wanted until billionaire and CEO of Grey enterprises, Christian Grey comes in and steals her away. What happens when Christian demands for divorce? What will she choose? The husband that she may or may not love, or the unavoidable desire for a pair of gray eyes?
1. Chapter 1

"I want you, Ana!" He yelled.

I turned around slowly, seeing the tall figure march up to me rapidly and grabbing my arm. "I won't ever let you go! Ever!" He roared and grabbed my waist, crashing his lips down mine. I closed my eyes, not caring about the envious stares I got from women who passed by the airport entrance. His passion took me by surprise that I dropped my passport and a one-way ticket to New York.

He broke away from me for a second to whisper the three words I want to hear the most. "I love you."

He roamed my lips once more and I moved slowly against his, our tongues battling for dominance. I grabbed the lapels of his heavy Armani coat and brought myself closer to him, biting his bottom lip. I parted once more and looked into his sad gray eyes, knowing what crossed my mind. He looked down at the diamond ring that decorated my left hand.

"How, Mr. Grey? How can I love you when he loves me too? I'm a married woman."

Anger flashed over his features before he bent down and picked up my passport and ticket. He grabbed my hand tightly and had me trailing behind as he nodded at Taylor. "Get the car ready." He turned to me again, his jaw tight. "It's Christian."

"C-Christian…please…" I beg, not even knowing what I was asking him anymore because all my words went in one ear and came out of another.

The cool gust of wind brushed against my neck, slightly knocking off my hair bun and letting ringlets of chocolate brown hair fall against my cheek. He pushed me in the limousine and nodded at Taylor once again who quickly went in the driver's seat and took off to god knows where. The privacy walls came up and then we were all alone.

"Divorce him."

The sternness in his voice caught me by surprise.

"What?"

"We'll stay at a hotel for now. Consider divorcing him…that is, if you want to be with me."

I placed my hand on his biceps and leaned on his shoulder, letting a tear fall down from my face. How could he not understand how hard this is for me? How could he not know how hard it is to let something you've built your whole life fall for a future so uncertain? He turned to me and suddenly grabbed the thin material on my chest and pulled, ripping it easily. I gulped as I saw the veins on his hands. It seemed to be glaring back at me, telling me to stay put and let this man take over my conscious.

"I won't let you go until I have you…" he kissed my temple. "Both body, mind and…soul but whether or not you divorce him is your choice. Either way…I'll always be there for you."

I let his rough fingers trail against the scar against my stomach and he grasped the piece of lingerie; a red lace brassiere with diamond bows in the middle that he ever so gently flicked with his thumb over. It opened as it brushed against my breasts softly and he quickly peeled it away along with my dress, yanking my body upwards. I sensed his urgency and brush his copper hair back, pulling him down for another passionate embrace.

Taking both my hands in his large ones, Christian pinned it on top of my head, letting my chest arch up to him. Desire burned bright in his eyes like a spark of electricity and my breath caught in my throat.

"Ana…" He breathed, letting his fingers travel over my lips before pressing his thumb into my mouth where I sucked eagerly, subconsciously, letting my tongue twirl around it.

His hot breath hovered over my erect nipples. I groaned at the sensation as a shiver traveled up my arms and he pinned me once more with his gray orbs. He held my hands tighter on top of my head, his nails digging in my tender skin.

Taylor knocked twice against the black solid divider and Christian pulled back reluctantly, taking off his coat and wrapping it around me. My dress and bra lay on the floor. I secured the large buttons on the front and wrapped myself as I got out of the car behind him. He flipped his hair back with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around my waist. Suddenly I shifted away from him as his touch felt like fire on my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, stopping in his tracks. He nodded at Taylor to go in and dragged me away behind a marble sculpture inside the underground parking lot.

He cupped my face and I held his hand in mine.

"I have to go back, Christian. I…I don't think I can do this."

His voice was pained. "Ana…but I love you."

"Me too, Christian…me too" I whisper and he leaned forward to capture my lips like a predator attacking his prey. One hand clawing my ass fiercely, Christian lifted me upwards to him and I respond in the most desirable way I can ever show to a man. And once again, I am possessed by this creature that watched me from the ends of Earth.

He took me up the elevator from the corner, the one only he uses. He inserted the black key and twisted it, whirring the machine upwards where it took us to the destination; Christian's suite.

"I thought we are staying at a hotel" I say and he gave me a smirk. My inner goddess lights her cigarette and rub her thighs together.

"This is the hotel, why?"

Of course he knows why. The whole place was literally made of crystal and marble that shined until it reflected our silhouette.

"It's…a bit…more like a…mansion."

We stepped out onto a white colored marble and entered through the room that seemed more like a house. There was a grand piano on the corner, a kitchen across it that is blocked by mountains of literature that adorned those lovely white walls, and an authentic Van Gogh painting hanging beside it. A glass staircase was in the middle, spiraling upwards to a master bedroom that was closed securely with a dark mahogany door. The black L-shaped couches finished off the edgy look it gave to the fifty inch flat screen and crystal coffee table. The whole place was glowing.

"It's the presidential suite, Ana; the best one in the state. You deserve to be treated like a queen…MY queen."

I smiled at him gently before stepping forward and going up the stairs, my fingers grazing the glass. I can feel his breath on my neck as he put his arms around me, unbuttoning his coat off of me and then throwing the material downstairs. Christian cupped my heavy breasts, the tip of his finger twirling both my rosy buds before pushing me forward and into the bedroom. As the door slammed shut, I was already on my knees as he ripped my lace undergarment apart, letting his eyes caress my bare form.

And then he's inside me. I cry out, my hands forming into fists at the ecstasy of the man who was slowly ripping my insides apart. I enjoyed the raw pain of his thrusts, bringing me to the universe controlled by Mr. Christian Grey.

"Harder…." I whimper, although I had no idea why I said that. If he went any harder than this, I'm afraid he's going to shoot my womb out.

He picked up speed and I hear the clothes he threw behind him and I look back through my tears to see his strong body, covered in sweat that dripped down the rough pads of his chest. He grabbed my abdomen and yanked me backwards, letting me enjoy the feel of his length sinking deeper inside my warmth. I grind against him. He gasped, throwing his head back as he thrust a few more to reach our mutual orgasm.

After a few moments, he helped me up and I fell against him, my whole body drained from stamina. He chuckled.

"Christian…" I murmur and he tied a silk kimono robe around me that was folded neatly at the end of the table. He did the same to himself.

As I look down, I caught the sparkling diamond ring staring back at me and I slowly slipped it off. It felt weird standing here without it. I felt nude.

"You don't know how much that means to me…" Christian smiled and pulled me in for another kiss until my phone rang downstairs.

Gideon. He must have been worried that I haven't called like I promise I would on the airplane. The problem is, I'm not flying to New York. I'm in some fancy hotel room with a deeply twisted man I've known for only two weeks instead of the husband I lived with for 2 years. I opened the door of the bedroom, ran downstairs and picked up the phone, a rush of guilt eating from the center of my stomach.

"Hello?" I answer, hearing Christian's footsteps behind me and a deadly aura surrounding the room.

"_**Ana? Where are you, baby? I'm worried sick…"**_

"I-I'm sorry. The flight was delayed because of some technical difficulties. I'm just not feeling well today either." I lie straight out and held the couch for support. He sounds so worried.

He sighed and chuckled. _**"You could have called me earlier. I may work 48 hour shifts, but I'll always be there always there for you. Always."**_

And the tears came to me like a hurricane, shaking my body with sobs.

"I miss you, Gideon. I'm sorry I…I couldn't come."

He laughed gently on the other side, letting me calm down with his sweet words. I think that was why I married him. His deep, soothing voice always appears like a light shining through all the storms inside me. That was why I married Gideon Cross, a neurosurgeon from New York. The hardworking friend who has always been there for me is the man I'm cheating on.

"_**I have to go, okay? There's a patient waiting for me. Stay at Kate's house for a couple days, and then you can come to me. Don't worry; my business trip won't last for another month or so. Then we'll buy a house and settle down; I already have one in mind. Goodbye, my love."**_

"Good…bye" I whisper as the line went dead.

Christian placed both hands on my shoulder, leaning his lips to my ear.

"Don't you dare leave me, Ana…"


	2. Chapter 2 A Tender Heart

_**Thank you for the reviews! Just for you to know Ana is 24 years old and Christian is 30. You'll see the characters are more powerful, emotional, and deeply disturbed. Gideon is also 30 .**_

As we cuddle up on the couch, watching an old horror film I couldn't get Christian's angry face out of my mind. While I was scared to death, he was enjoying himself, placing light kisses on my shoulder and slowly slipping the flimsy silk robe off one arm. I couldn't focus on anything at this moment. Gideon's sweet voice was in my ears.

"What are you thinking about, Ana?" He asks, a hint of jealousy dripping off him.

"Nothing" I watched him carefully, observing his ministrations on my skin.

His gray eyes bore into mine. "Are you thinking about him, Ana? Are you thinking that it's your husband who was fucking you upstairs? Are you wishing that it's him making you feeling so good instead of him, hm?"

"Stop it, Christian." I shrugged him off, pulling away from him. "You don't even understand…"

"Understand what!?" He snapped, gripping my shoulders tighter. I didn't hold back.

"You can't understand the fact that I married for the sake of my family! I married him because I had no choice. You'll never understand the pressure I went through." I sobbed.

He pulled me into his strong arms and I cried even more. "I didn't know how to pay him back, Christian. He did everything for me."

He stroked my hair back and forth and kissed me tenderly, calming my sobs down and letting me melt onto him. He sighed deeply, controlling himself. My legs were on either side of him and I hung onto him like an animal scared of danger.

"Hush, baby. I'm sorry..." He cooed gently in my ear. "I just wish we'd met earlier."

I closed my eyes and sighed against his neck. "Me too."

Christian wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and letting his lips brush on my exposed cleavage.

"You're mine, Ana…always mine. Your beautiful skin is all mine…"

"Yes…Christian" I moan as he slid his large hands over the exterior of my thighs. My neck arched backwards, letting a cascade of brown hair fall over my shoulder. With one swift motion, he pulled the tie in front of the robe and slipped the silk off my body. I winced slightly as he touched my inner thighs. Sharp as he was, he picked the signal up right away and dressed me back in my robe.

"Tomorrow, baby. You're still sore…"

I smile to him gently. That was one difference between him and Gideon. Gideon was demanding and forceful during sex. When he first took my virginity during our wedding night, my body was writhing in pain the next day but still, I had to endure for the sake of displeasing him during the early stages of our marriage. Christian on the other hand was gentle with me, especially when we made love the first night we saw each other. Although he was possessive, I loved all sides of him; all fifty shades of him. In his rough actions, I saw love, not selfish pleasure.

He stood up suddenly and went over to a beautiful gold-plated gramophone. He set the needle on the disk and the smooth voice of Phil Collins filled the room. He walked back to me, a smile playing on his lips. He struck his hand out.

"Shall we dance?"

I giggled and took his hand. Christian pulled me close, both hands on my hips as I placed my palm on his broad back and the other on his shoulder. I leaned against his heart, beating along with the music. I giggled again as we swung from side to side, vaguely reminding me of a pair of penguins.

My toes landed on his and I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

He chuckled and pulled me even closer, my lips traveling across his neck as I went on my toes, struggling to reach his height. I managed to do so with his help.

"I love you, Christian. Always."

He held me tenderly and rubbed his forehead against mine. "Always" He repeated, a soft whisper escaping his lips.

He twirled me around and grinned. "Follow my lead."

And I did. We settled on a comfortable pace as he allowed me to swing my hips to the rhythm, stealing kisses now and then. Although the song was already over, we were lost in each other's world, exploring, touching, loving and feeling. I stopped and looked beside me to see the grand piano. I twirled the hair on the back of his neck with the tip of my finger.

"Christian."

"Hm?" He answered.

"Make love to me on the piano."

He laughed slightly, thinking that I was joking. "What?"

I looked into his eyes, showing him my full intentions. "Please make love to me…on this piano. I…I want you."

"But you're-"

"I know. Be…gentle."

And there I saw him transform in front of me. Just as he leaned towards me to seal our lips, the door barged open revealing a very sweaty Jason Taylor, his clothes disheveled.

"_**Sir, we have an emergency!"**_


	3. Chapter Husband

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

Christian came back in the morning, about five hours after he left me standing there surprised and horny. I lay naked under the covers on his bed, the only thing comforting me at this time was the sound of busy streets of Seattle and fluffy feather pillows underneath me. I glanced at the clock again and it was already 3:28 A.M. I sighed and shifted again. A shock traveled through my nerves as a warm hand ran over my back. I gasped.

"Christian!"

My actions were immediate. My arms went around his neck and I didn't care how exposed I was. I was just happy that he's back in one piece. Christian looked worn out, like in a couple of hours, there were dark circles under his eyes drooping downwards, and the exhaustion evident on his face.

"Hold me." He whispered and pushed his nose against my neck as I stretched backwards. I cradled him like a child and caressed his whiskers. He looked so broken.

"What happened?"

He shook his head. "Nothing important." His voice cracked.

I felt a twinge of pain and he clasped my hand in his firmly. He bursts in to tears and I lay frozen, unable to comprehend the amount of pain and anguish he was letting out. "Oh god..."

I held him even tighter, worry spreading through my heart. "Please tell me, Christian." I beg and he sobbed harder, shaking his head. I panicked. If this completely calm and arrogant man has become like this, this had to be something serious.

I asked what first came into my mind. "Did you kill someone?"

He shook his head. Just like I thought, my patience wore out fast. "For god's sake, Christian, tell me!"

All the noise stopped in the room and he stared directly at me, the darkness in his eyes taking over him.

"He knows"

At that moment it seemed as if all the nerves in my brains were clicking on and off, over-working the rusty gears of my mind. My stomach churned and I had the temptation to cry and break down. Then it hit me how wrong this was. I had betrayed my husband who knows that I've been having an affair for god knows how long.

"H-how…?"

He shook his head. "I-I don't know, Ana. I'm sorry. But please…please don't leave me. I beg of you."

I held him, stroking his soft hair back. My marriage is broken. In less than 24 hours the whole world is going to know about us; about my infidelity and Christian's reputation will drop in his business world. I didn't know how I let this happen. But one thing I do know is that I can't stay with him. There was too much of his blood on my hands, I have to leave him for now. I have to explain to Gideon.

"How did you know about…Gideon?"

He sat up and wiped his face. "He demanded to speak with me after threatening my employees. One of my men rang up Taylor and that was why I left last night. And then…there he was, in my office just completely calm but…" His voice trailed off.

I shook my head and leaned back. "I…I have to go." I whisper and grabbed my wedding ring on the nightstand. Christian lunged at me, hovering me with his heavy body.

"No! Don't you dare!" He growled.

I struggled against him, liquid seeping endlessly out of my eyes. "I have to go…now. Please Christian, it's for your own good."

When he released me reluctantly, I flipped over to the other side, grabbing a robe and quickly tying it around me. I grabbed the clothes folded neatly on the table and dressed up as fast as I can, stuffing my phone in my pockets. Thank god Christian had someone go buy me clothing. I quickly did the buttons on my shirt and then turned to the man I love staring at me with his sad eyes, tears falling. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this. But if things got any worse than this then I will be just another obstacle in your life. You have a family, a business," I sighed. "It's best if we don't see each other for some time."

He gasped, clasping my wrist in his hand. "Do you love me?"

I climb towards him. "Yes…"

"Say it."

"I love you…Christian. Always."

He kissed me feverishly, his lips moving roughly against mine and then lifting up my blouse, letting his tongue run up to the roundness of my breasts. Before I realize what he was doing, Christian pinned me down and sucked hard, nipping and biting until I was sure there's a deep red bruise that Gideon would definitely see.

"You're mine, Ana."

I rolled over and cried. I can't do this to him, yet if my mother finds out about this, all hell would break loose. I can't let that happen.

"Goodbye, Christian." I whisper and kiss his cheek before taking off, and leaving the only man I ever loved behind.

_**-4:28 A.M-**_

Gideon's car swerved off the street and was parked smoothly in front of me. With shaky hands, I opened the door to the passenger seat and looked down, my body shaking.

"Hello, Anastasia."

His voice brought shivers up my spine. Even if he was shouting at me, I wouldn't think that it would have as much effect as his calm yet cold voice. When did he get back to Seattle?

"G-Gideon…" I acknowledged him.

He drove to his penthouse apartment a couple miles away from Christian's hotel. As he drove into the underground garage, my heart began beating, making me deaf to all the noise outside of me. He literally dragged me inside the apartment and threw me on the floor before hovering above me. I stare up at his face perfectly sculpted like Christian's, his eyes deep navy blue, his whiskers shaved off leaving almost a greenish color to his skin. The strands of his inky hair fell over his face, barely covering the anger in his eyes. He leaned close and kissed me neck. I squirmed beneath his foreign touch.

"Did you miss me, Ana?"

I didn't answer. If I had said yes, then he would have insulted me using Christian, if I had said no…well, that would be obvious.

He kissed me roughly and I squirm away from him, disgusted but at the same time guilty for making him become like this. I knew Gideon. He has never wanted to hurt me, at least, not as much as he did now.

"Gideon…I'm sorry." I whisper and he cursed pounding the floor with his fists.

"_**Ana…how long have you been fucking him?"**_


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Beyond Repair

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

With my tears, Gideon calmed down a little, carrying me bridal style to our bedroom and placing me on the edge in sitting position. He undressed, laying his dark blue scrubs neatly on the chair that I clearly remember of the memories we had on it.

"What did I do wrong, Ana?"

I swallowed as he turned to me, his blazing blue eyes sad and moist. My fingers ache to touch him, to calm him down just like I did for Christian when he broke down on my chest.

"I'm sorry, Gideon. It…that…the affair wasn't meant to be…it just…happened."

He looked down as he tightened up his black silk pajama bottoms, shutting the wooden closet close. I try not to look at his toned muscles, making me remind of things I clearly don't want to remember. I didn't want to remember making love to him. It would just do my heart no good.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, his hand caressing my back, moving around my waist. Just like how Christian would touch me. Slowly his hands would move downwards, resting on the curve of my buttocks before slipping through my waist all the way until his arm encircled my waist entirely.

I didn't know what to say, so I went the cowardly way. "Yes."

I turned back to see him, his jaw tightening as he leaned closer unbuttoning my blouse and slipping it off of me, turning me to him as I was then properly seated on my knees in front of him, my brassiere loose enough to reveal certain parts of my breast. But no, he wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the kiss mark Christian had put there purposely. Like an animal marking its territory.

"When did you become such a liar? Have I not told you that there shouldn't be any secrets between a HUSBAND and a WIFE?" I flinched at the words. "Ana…look at me."

I complied.

"Do you love him?"

My vision was blurring, my eyes were burning. "Yes…" I let out, closing my eyes. When all the information decided to jam my brain all at once, I began to stammer. "P-Please, don't tell mother. I'm scared, Gideon. Please," I begged crawling up to him. "I'll do anything. Please don't tell anyone."

For a split second I saw the look of disgust on his face. He looked away. "It's too late."

And the dam broke. All my tears gushed out and I fell against the pillows, hiccupping, sobbing, and the ugly sounds escaping my throat. Gideon lay down beside me, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, thinking deeply even after I had finished crying, although the hiccups were still continuing. Then I realized he was shaking. Was it from anger? Sadness? A second later, I got my answer.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

His voice was cold and calm, yet again making my body vibrate in fright. He turned to me, breathing heavily.

"I SAID, GET THE FUCK OUT, ANA! NOW!"

And I did, forgetting to put on my blouse. I ran out of the room, put on my shoes and bolted out the door, hugging myself as I did my best to cover whatever dignity I have left. The piece of undergarment was too revealing. Worse, it was nearly see through with all the lace designs barely covering it up. I looked around me.

The world seemed colder now as I ran down the streets, receiving stares from people as I covered my face with my hair. Oh god, it was humiliating. Guys were whistling, yelling out about how much they'll give me if I spend a night with them. Did I really look that much like a prostitute? But I didn't need to ask myself that question. After reading Gideon's expression, I see how he began to disgust me. I seemed just like a slut. I clawed at my skin.

"Ana?"

I looked up, seeing Christian's horrified expression, and then suddenly he was angry. Removing his coat, he offered it to me and I took it without missing a single beat, wrapping it around myself as I shivered. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"I'm going to kill that fucker." He muttered into the air as I wept into his chest, avoiding his eyes. Fortunately, he understood me and hid my face away from the public, letting me stand beside his warm both as we both walked the whole way back to the hotel.

Had he ran all this way? I can hear that his heart was still rapid, a layer of perspiration still covering over his glistening skin. Even in this situation, his scent, his mere presence, was divine.

"Christian…" I whisper and fell against him.

I had no idea how weak I was. I barely had enough strength to hold myself up. With Christian's strong arms around me, he lifted me up and carried me, one arm under my knees and the other on my back, letting me comfortably lay against his arms. I shivered again.

"You're weak, Ana. You need rest."

I nodded, my eyes feeling heavy.

"Christian…" I chanted his name, my vision blurring again. "Thank you…thank you…"

He held me tighter as someone; I assume Taylor, opened the door of the hotel and led us up to the same room from a couple hours ago. My thoughts keep going back to how Gideon looked at me, the words he said; it haunted me. Even now with me acting as the victim, all my energy was drained. Christian shared the equal pain, maybe even harder as he have ignored his urge to rest and came to rescue me from my personal hell.

He sat me down on the comfortable bed and I didn't even bother taking off my coat as I fell limp on the pillows, my eyes closing immediately, the tears still falling. I vaguely remember Christian's encouraging words and his lips on my forehead before I drift off into sleep, dreaming of a broken marriage and divorce papers.

_**-Next Morning-**_

"Ana. Ana!"

I woke up with a jolt, my face covered in sweat, my body squirming. I pulled Christian down to me instinctively and he embraced me back as I cried, remembering every single detail of the dream I had about Gideon.

"Please hold me…" I begged him and he complied, pulling me close and stroking my back.

But he did more than that. His lips met mine eagerly, and me emotionally weak, I had no strength to fight back. He removed his coat away from me and proceeded to undress me successfully along with his clothes joining the hard parquet floor. My lips move to his neck, nibbling it gently, trying to make a kiss mark there.

"Suck me hard, baby."

With those four words I was a goner. I sucked like a maniac, thrusting my hip up to his in need, selfishly hitting his hard pelvic with my clit over and over again, the electric pleasure searing through me. He touched me there, his fingers traveling to places I never even knew existed. I bucked my hips up, cries of pain and pleasure escaping from my lips.

"So wet for me. Fuck, you're driving me crazy."

His voice was deep, sensual. Now THAT was driving me crazy. When he thrusts into me, I can literally hear myself scream into the pillow, my mind drawing blank circles on what just happened.

"Please, Christian. I need this…" I pleaded. Without fail, he drove himself into me like a sex god. Completely turning into the animalistic man I've always craved in me.

"Ah!" He grunted, his fingers fisting into my hair so tightly I can imagine my scalp tearing apart. He was going so fast his whole body was a blur and I climaxed, throwing my head back, the heels of my feet digging in his hard buttocks.

He came immediately after, waiting for me to finish first like the gentleman he is. I can feel his warmth, pulsating inside me, roaming me, and completely owning me. He was possessive. Incredibly and somehow, my inner goddess began to crave more of him.

Then I began to think harder. I remember him telling me about something over dinner, when he thought I was drunk. Why should I even think now? My life is already ruined. I practically had no life other than Christian whose love I depend on. And I blurted out the first thing that came to mind that sent tingles over my skin, including his.

"_**I want you to dominate me."**_


End file.
